The Fearless Ferret
by TheGenko
Summary: Sometimes I wonder, with Kim and Ron always gone, who is left to protect Middleton? asked Mrs. Possible. The young man looked her right in the face, and with all seriouseness the words fell from his mouth, I am.
1. The New Guy

The Fearless Ferret by Samuel Reyes a.k.a. (The) Genko

Kim Possible Fanfic 4-14-2006 Note: Story takes place after the newer movie, but before new season.

Chapter One – The New Guy

The clock hands seemed to stand still. His eyes followed the clock as the second hand went back and forth between the four and the five, and then seemed to go backwards and do it all over again. He looked at the wall and watched as the figures in the class posters almost seemed to dance before him. On top of his head lay a small pink hairless rodent. Ron stoppable slouched in his chair and leaned back to look at the ceiling. After counting so many of the dot's he slowly drifted off into a small sleep.

There he was, standing victorious, Kim on one arm, and Rufus on his shoulder with…the NACO in his other hand. Slowly he raised the victory meal to his mouth and took a bite, then leaned in to kiss Kim, when all of the sudden a small pink hand ripped the Naco right out of his dream bubble, waking Ron up!

"Hu Hu, Naco," Rufus smiled as he shoved the entire Naco into his mouth and swallowed in a single gulp. "You sure know how to wake a guy," Ron frowned as he looked as his small and now stuffed naked mole rat companion as he licked his pink little fingers. As Ron looked around he realized the classroom was empty. "AWWW MAN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET KP AT BUENO NACO AFTER CLASS!" he shouted in panic as he grabbed Rufus and dashed out the door.

THUD was the sound heard all down the hallway as Ron fell to the floor, although nobody was there to hear it mostly. "Hey what's the big idea!" Ron remarked as he put his hand on his aching head, "Feels like I ran into a brick wall…" he moaned. "Not a wall, just me…" said another young man climbing to his feet rubbing the back of his head. "oh…sorry about..that…"said Ron embarrassed that he had rammed into somebody else. Ron looked down to see a sketchbook open on the floor that the guy had dropped. "Hey! The Fearless Ferret!" Ron shouted as he picked it up and handed it to the guy.  
"Awesome drawing! I love the Ferret!" Ron began to rant. Rufus climbed out of his pant leg pocket, ran up his arm and went, "Ferret, hoh heh." Ron looked a little closer to realize that the Ferret was holding a Naco. "Ahhh! Kim!" Ran shouted as he handed the guy his book and ran out the door Rufus hanging on to Ron's shirt. "Sorry about knocking you down!" Ron called back as he ran out the door.

--

The young man just cracked a half smile as he closed the book and started walking towards the door. "Oh yes, Mr. Brent, here is your class schedule. Welcome to Middleton High again." Said Mr. Barsky as he handed the young man his new schedule. Jason Brent looked the the schedule then up at Barsky and said simply, "Thank you," shook his hand and continued on his path out of the school.  
--

"I'm telling you KP! The guy was good!" Ron said as he waved a piece of his Naco in the air. "Oh and did I mention I'm sorry I was late…"Ron said as he shoved the Naco piece into his mouth. "Only fifteen times Ron, it's no big, I got a call from Wade and had to help Mrs. Brent get her cat out the tree." Kim Possible said smiling at Ron. "Ah well..in that case….who's Mrs. Brent?" Ron said curiously as he devoured his Naco carefully caressing each morsel with his tongue, so as to not let one ounce of it's sacred flavor escape him. "Her and her son just moved into town. She's a Police officer. She was just getting home from duty when she saw her cat in a tree. I wasn't far away so Wade called me up. How he knew the cat was in the tree…I'll never know."

Ron chewed on some of his Naco for a sec then said, "HEY! I ran into a guy a school I'd never seen before today, I wonder if that's Mrs. Brent's son!" Rufus who was standing on the table looked at Ron and said, "Yeah, ouch ho…" then grabbed his head as to motion that it had hurt. Kim looked at Ron and said we'll they are renting your parents small apartment in your back yard." Ron looked at her in complete surprise, "My back yard has an apartment?" Kim looked at Ron raising on eyebrow, "Ron, haven't you even been in you back yard before?" she asked. Ron looked away then at Rufus and said, "Yeah but I only remember this wall that I kept running into…OH MAN! THAT WAS THE APPARTMENT!" he shouted smacking his own forehead. Rufus smacked his forehead also looking at Ron and said, "hu ho boy…."

"Well let's get home Ron, I have to start on a paper for next week." Kim said as she stood up and grabbed her tray. "Kim if there is one thing I've learned is procrastination is not a bad thing when it comes to writing papers," Ron said taking his very empty tray in one hand and raising his other in the hand to show the professionalisticness of his statement. Kim raised her eye again at him and simply said, "Riiiiight…"

As the walked down the road towards home Kim said, "So you coming over for dinner tonight?" Ron looked at her and said, "Dinner? Boo-ya! What's on the menu?" She looked at him and had an evil smile as she said, "Dad's meatloaf and pistachio surprise!" Ron and Rufus both cringed at the thought. "On second thought Kim…I think I'm going to welcome Mrs. Brent and her son to the area." "Oh so your going to make me suffer alone?" She said as she looked at him as he started to lean away. "Some things can't be helped" Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a real fast kiss then darted off towards his house waving his arms in the air and shrieking Ron style at the thought of her Dad's special dinner.

Ron turned his head to talk to Rufus and said, "Whoa boy that was close!" "Big time," Rufus stated in his small mole rat voice. As Ron turned back around he saw someone walking in front of him….2 inches. POW! Ron said, "OUCH! That's twice in one day I've done that," Ron said as he begun climbing to his feet. Ron looked down between his legs to see a sketchbook open, and drawn was a pic of The Fearless Ferret holding a Naco. "Uh-Oh.." Rufus said as Ron grabbed the book, turned around pulled the other guy to his feet, dusted him off, cleaned the sketchbook, and handed it back to him. "No harm done, right bro?" Ron asked hesitantly as he walked backwards on his sidewalk towards his door. "You must be Ron…" said the guy as he walked up the same sidewalk. "Rufus he's going to kill me!" Ron shouted as he stood on one leg on the sidewalk just infront of his door, his other leg and arms raised in a fearful protective Ron style manner. The young man just walked right passed him, to which Ron could only reply.."Wha?"

Ron ran after the guy and said, "Dude, you not going to kill me?" The guy looked back at him and responded, "It was an accident wasn't it?" "Ron said, "Yeah…I was talking to Rufus…and I…didn't see you till it was too late." "Who's Rufus?" asked the young man. Rufus ran out onto Ron's hand, grabbed the other guys hand and shook it while saying in his Rufusy voice, "Ho Nice to meetch-ya!" "So eh…what's your name?" Ron asked. "Jason." Said young Mr. Brent. "OH! You're the guy renting my parents apartment!" Ron said smiling. "Jason my friend," Ron said as he placed his arm around Jason, "Welcome to Middleton, Home of the Naco!" Ron patted Jason on the back and said, "I really am sorry about running into you….twice…." Jason looked back at Ron and said, "Don't worry about it Ron, I've had worse happen to me." Ron whacked Jason in the arm and said, "Awesome! Glad to see you're not a grudge holder!" Ron stopped for a second the grabbed his hand and said, "OWW! Dude, your like a brick wall!" Jason smiled and said, "I work out…."

"Jason! Glad your home! And you must be Ronald!" said Jason's mother as she opened the apartment door. "Would you like to join us for dinner Ronald?" Mrs. Brent asked.  
Ron said, "You bet!" and followed Jason into the house. Ron sniffed the air and said, "Boo-ya! Mexican food!" Mrs. Brent just smiled and said, "Jason loves Mexican food, especially that Naco thing." As she went back into the kitchen Ron said, "Dude! You like Naco's?" "Oh yeah!" responded Jason. "Jason my friend…"Ron said placing his hand on Jason's shoulder, "I think this friendship is going to work out wonderfully"  
Rufus climbed up onto Jason's head and threw his arms high up in a victorious manner and said, "Wonderful."

--

"Dit dit dit dit dit dit da dit" went the Kimmunicator. Kim picked it up off the bed and flipping a switch said, "What's the sitch Wade?" Wade's face appeared on the screen as he took a slurp from the straw in his cup. "Motor Ed is running from the cops and they can't seem to slow him down, thought you might want to give them a hand," he briefed her. "I'm on it!" She said. She quickly changed into her mission wear which was a cotton long sleeve black shirt just cut to have a mid-drift, and some baggy brown cargo pants, with some simple black gloves and shoes to top it all off.

She ran out the door, jumped over the fence and started heading for his back door when she heard the words, "KP! Watch out!" She spud around and caught a football that would have nailed her in the face. "Ron…" she said as she let the football fall off her hands. "Sorry about that, that was my throw…" Kim turned around to see a young man, about Ron's height standing there. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with gray sleeves.  
He had on some carpenter jeans and black shoes. His short brown hair was sort of wild set and his brown eyes matched them perfectly. "Umm…Hi…" she said backing away towards Ron. "Excuse us for a second," she said to Jason as she put her hand on Ron's shoulder and turned him to talk. "Wade called Ron, we got'ta go.," Kim said. Ron grinned and said, "Fun time!" "Jason, Bro, I got'ta jet for a while, need to spend time with the girl friend, save the world stuff, you know," said Ron as he ran inside to change real fast. "Save the world…," Jason said to Kim as he raised on eyebrow. "You Kim Possible!" he finally snapped. "That's me" she said with almost a musical ring to the tone. "Hey thanks for getting my mom's cat out of the tree." he said picking up the football. "No big, glad I could help" Kim responded. Ron shot back out of the house and said, "Ready KP!" Ron took Rufus on put him on Jason's shoulder and said, "Rufus, dude, how about spending some time with our new bud Jason?" Rufus and Jason looked at each other and Rufus responded, "Dude time to party!" Seeing Rufus was content Ron and Kim took off to see what they could do. Jason looked at Rufus and said…."So where does one get Naco's around here, you show me and I'll grandé size yours." Rufus jumped up and said, "ho Boo-ya! This way." as he pointed in the direction Jason needed to walk.

"Ah I love Naco's…." said Jason as he walked down the street with Rufus.

Next: Ron and Kim deal with Motor Ed. Jason saves some children and they see it,  
which ultimately results in us finding out his past. 


	2. History of Jason Part One

Chapter Two – History of Jason - pt One

Ron secured the rope to a bar inside the copter while Kim began to climb down it. The helicopter positioned itself right above Motor Ed's VERY large monster truck. As Kim descended you could see she was struggling to due the wind pulling on her very hard, but she forced herself down. As she got to the bottom and let go of the rope she grabbed onto a pip on the rear of the truck. Through her glove she could tell it was more than warm. She pulled herself onto the back of the truck slowly easing herself closer and closer towards Ed.  
--

Inside Bueno Nacho Rufus did a 360-spin dive off a fork right into a small tub a cheese, and drunk all the cheese from the inside out. Jason ate the last part of his Naco, and wiped Rufus off, then they got up and started to leave. Jason looked to the right and saw through the restaurant windows a very large yellow and red truck speed past him with an attractive girl on top of it, followed by about 7 police cars. "Oh boy…" said Jason as he and Rufus went outside. The space in front of Bueno Nacho was nothing short of large. A park stood there, a small one where children where playing. The cops had blocked off all exits from this area, and the only place Motor Ed could go was where the kids were.

Ed pushed on the gas as he headed right at two kids on a jungle gym, inside the mess of bars. "What's it going to be, huh Red!" Ed teased as the distance closed. Kim was fixing to move when she saw a figure heading towards the jungle gym, throwing her off guard. It seemed so graceful as it whisked through the jungle gyms bars, pulling the kids out and to safety, just as Ed's truck collided with the jungle gym.

"WHOA!" shouted Ed as the bars flew everywhere. One bar headed straight for the guy who had just saved the kids. "Watch out!" shouted Kim. His hand came up, and the bar stopped. Jason looked at her and gave her a thumbs up as he grabbed the kids and lifted them, running them to the cops. He didn't have to get the other children, they followed him when they saw Ed. Kim gave a smile that had an essence like 'well what do you know…' at Jason's actions as she climbed into the backseat of Ed's ride. "What kept' ya Red?" smirked Ed as he stopped the car. Kim slammed into the back of the passenger seat with a loud thud! "See that's what seatbelts are for Red." said Ed as he raised a crowbar to come down on her. "KP!" shouted Ron from the crowd. She slid to the side avoiding the bar, then grabbed Ed throwing him down the back of the car where his crotch was introduced to a bar right next to the one Kim had used to climb onto the truck, which was also apparently much warmer. "GHAAAA!" screamed Motor Ed as he threw himself onto the ground trying to grasp his crotch. But it was burned, and when he touched it the pain was far worse. Looking at Kim he said, "Red…it ain't right to do that do a man's manly man spots…" then leaned over and fainted from the pain.

"Kim!" shouted Ron as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ron, don't ever let me get into a car alone with him again," she grinned kissing him on the cheek. Ron looked at her and smiled, then said, "I can handle that." Ron stepped to the side and said, "Where did Jason go?" Kim looked at Ron and said, "He's not here?" They looked in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be found. Ron approached on of the kids Jason had saved and asked him, "Hey kid, where'd the hero go?" "Batman took off running while the pretty lady was fighting the man!" responded one of the kids. "Thanks Kid" said Ron patting the youngling on the head. "Batman." Ron chuckled to Kim.  
--

Rufus looked at Jason as they walked. "Cool!" said Rufus as they went towards home. Jason just smiled. "Yeah, but where I learned that stuff isn't as cool," he said. "Don't ever tell Ron or Kim," said Jason, "..But I've been in trouble with the law before." "You learn strange things from thieves and burglars." Rufus's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "It's ok Rufus, I never did it because I wanted too, only to help pay for my Dad's medical bills." Rufus looked at Jason curiously. "On second thought, I probably should tell someone"  
--

Ron Stoppable walked into his bedroom with Kim and sitting there was Rufus and Jason playing "Fantastic Battle melee Master Warrior!" Kim started, "Jas.." when Ron stopped her. "What's wrong Ron?" Kim asked. "BOO-YA! This match is AWESOME!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped down beside Rufus! "GAH! NOT AGAIN!" shouted Jason falling back onto his back. Rufus jumped up on his forehead and waving his arms said, "Oh yeah, winner!" Jason looked at Rufus and said, "Best 5 out of 9?" Jason sat up and Ron said, "So where'd you get moves like that Jase?" "Um…" said Jason looking at Rufus. Rufus motioned him onward. Jason stood up and pulled up a chair. Then facing the back towards them, and sitting backwards on it began his story.

"About seven year ago my Dad died a blood poisoning known as Plasmistic Demscra." said Jason. "Plasma….De…wha?" said Ron bewildered. "Plasmistic Demscra. Anyways, my mom doesn't make the most money in the world." continued Jason. "And after Dad died there was a large stack of hospital bills. One far beyond my Mom's ability to pay off." Jason looked away from them and carried on. "I…made some wrong choices in trying to help Mom pay those bills off. For the first few months I smuggled drugs from the bottom of town into the northern part of town back in Wilnastown for a while. I made an art at stealing and robbery. Never because I wanted to, but to help my Mom." Kim and Ron looked at each other in surprise. "Don't think I haven't paid for it. I do everyday," he went on, "From the second I landed in Prison to now, I've paid." Ron looked at his and said, "Prison? You're a minor!" Jason frowned and said, "The judge insisted my crime sheet was so long I needed to be tried as an adult, and everyone heeded him."

He could see Ron and Kim where trying to take it in. "You can only imagine what the prison inmates tried to do with me. I learned a few moves on the streets though. They didn't keep at me for long. Not when so many of their arms ended up broken, legs snapped and noses deformed. They most definitely left me alone. The ones that didn't were big timers planning on going straight back to work after they got out." "Those are so the worst…" Kim threw in. "They taught me everything about escaping from a crime. These never tried to do what the stupid inmates tried. These were strange; they were only alive when busting heads. I made them my group." Ron looked at Jason and said, "So your friends were a bunch of meatheads?" Put simply said Jason. "One of them was also a master of various martial arts. He made a deal with me. He would teach what he could as long as I was in there if I would give him half my dinner."

"Dude! You gave him your food?" said Ron as he waved his arms in front of him like that was an extremely a wrong thing to do. Rufus looked up and said, "ho give away his food…" Jason smiled and said, "It didn't last. After about a year or so he told me to keep my food. He said my skills and progression speed were so sharp and fast I would need my strength. Boy was he not kidding…." Ron looked at Jason and said, "Why you telling us all this?" Jason responded, "Because I trust you two already." Ron and Kim smiled at each other. "Anyways," Jason continued, "I was in their for a little over two years. This guy taught me so much in so little time. But I didn't expect what did happen was going too. And now as result of that, my master is did, and I'm a free man." "Say what?" asked Kim as her eyes widened.

Jason said, "I'd rather tell you everything now than let your minds wander all night. So I'll tell you the rest." Ron looked at Jason and said, "Good thing it's a Friday night and not a school night." "No kidding…" said Jason. "And we will be up for a while…I already talked to your parents a little, they know your going to be late, and my Mom won't be off her shift till sunrise tonight."

Rufus climbed down Ron's arm and up onto Jason's head and stretched out to listen.  
Rufus looked at Kim and Ron and said, "Fun time, ho…"

-  
Next: Jason tells us about his time in Prison. And it's going to be good. The action really takes off in this next chapter.

-Genko 


	3. Prison

CHAPTER THREE – PRISON 

The air inside the prison was foul. Jason wondered sometimes how it was he could breath it and not end up dead. You could smell the scent of dead carcasses all over the place. Jason kicked his cell door and yelled through the opening hoping to get the attention of a guard. "YO! GUARD! It smells like a trash-crap-stack in here! Can't you do something about it?" He sat against the door, already knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from anybody. Sometimes he wondered how he ever got himself into this mess. He wasn't stupid, still though, he had made some very stupid choices, and even he would acknowledge that fact.

Jason had now been inside the prison for eight months or so. He had already kicked the hell out of most of the inmates that would bother him. Still though, he wasn't happy or content. But how can you be happy in prison? If you find an answer and your mentally stable let me know, Jason would think. But he could try to be content. Jason was trying to use his time in prison to razor his skills as a thief. He planned not to be a thief after his time in prison, but he certainly planned to make a life a living hell for the people that let him take the fall and let him land in prison.

Prison was supposed to break Jason, however some days it seemed like he was going to break the prison. Jason watched the wall as the sunlight crossed across his bed, and just as the light touched the wall he stood up and thought to himself, "Ah, dinner…." Jason heard the door unlocking and a guard was standing there when it was opened. "Dinner time Brent," came the words from the rather brutal looking guard. Jason stepped out into the corridor and walked to the mess hall. He got in line, grabbed a tray and waited for his meal to be served. It wasn't occasionally they were served something half decent, but once in a while, like today, they were. "Cheeseburgers! YES!" Jason said to himself. One of the other guards shoved him, "Yo kid, hurry it up dawg!"

Jason walked down the row of tables looking for a place to sit. As he walked an arm reached out and grabbed his precious cheeseburger. It was faster than normal, and before Jason could react it was gone into the gaping darkness of a closing mouth. Pissed off by his now missing cheeseburger he looked at the guy and said, "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" The man looked at him and said, "Hey, you loose what you don't keep your hands on kid." Jason looked at the guy's plate to see he hadn't eaten his own burger yet. Jason grinned and said, "Noted." Jason shoved his tray at the guy and as the guy blocked the tray Jason brought his leg up under the tray then landed his knee square in the guys jaw. Jason gave him a hard right punch, then knocked him out with his right elbow. Jason grabbed the burger, and shoved it into his 'special' pocket. The guards were on him fast enough.

"The HELL?" Jason shouted, "Get' off ME! HE STARTED IT!" Jason raged. One of the guards punched Jason in the gut, and then another guard punched him in the face. Jason stared back at the guards, his nose bleeding and the blood dripping down over his mouth and jaw, dripping, falling into small splotches on the ground. He made no effort to mask the rage in his eyes, or in his whole face for that matter. He wanted to beat the guards to a bloody pulp. It took four guards to escort Jason back to his cell, where they just threw him in and locked the door.

Jason got up and sat on the bed, smiling, then grabbed a rag to wipe the blood from his face. His cell was simple, it had a sink, there was a bed, and a toilet, and it had a small desk which he used to study at and draw, and a small lamp on it. He took great care to ensure he didn't have to share a cell with anyone, which just resulted in beating the snot out of anyone they tried to add into his cell. They gave up after the first two months, where twice a week they would have to take the inmate they tried to put in their to the ER. He never beat them fatally; just things he knew would get attention and need attention.

Jason lifted his left pant leg, and pulled out his cheeseburger from the special pocket he had made for various purposes. It was a small self-stitched pocket he had made using a small chicken bone and some thread from his own prison uniform. He took the semi-deformed cheeseburger and took a bite from it, then smiling lay back on his bed. It wasn't much, but it was something to make him smile. He semi-slowly ate it, enjoying each bite, then washed it down with some water from his small sink.

Jason sat at his desk, and opened a sketchbook. Inside were all kinds of drawings, and some comics he had made also. One of his favorites is where he had pretended on of the other prisoners turned out to be the Fearless Ferret. In the comic the Ferret died after teaching him all he had known about being a hero, and telling him where to go after he got out. In the end, after leaving prison the comic portrayed Jason as the Fearless Ferret, defending the city of Mathog, which was the they city the Ferret defended in the real comics. Jason sketched out an image of the Ferret in a new sketchbook, then closed the book and put it away, mumbling to himself, "I'll save that book for when I'm out of here."

Jason turned off his lamp and lay down on his bed, and slipped off into the world of dreams… He didn't dream about the Ferret, or what he had done to get into prison. He merely dreamt of his parents, and the thought of not seeing them for so long.

Day broke as the light shined into his window, waking him up. You could hear the guards rattling down the corridor, which also signified morning. Prisoners in Verticalton Prison woke at 5a.m. You got two hours of workout, then breakfast. Jason spent the first hour in his cell, even though the doors were opened at 5:30. He did basics, warm ups, stretching, few hundred pushups, few sit-ups, couple hundred pull-ups. For the most part all his strength gaining work was done without weights. So why go out into the yard to workout the second hour? Because it's fun.

Jason walked out into the prison yard to start phase two of his morning workout. It didn't take more than five minutes to find what he was looking for. Or rather for it to find him. Jason stepped out of the way of a punch coming in on his right side. "Stupid punk! I'm going to make you bleed for what you did ta' me at dinn'a yesterday!" said the jerk who had stolen his cheeseburger. Jason was aware that when you hit someone and don't make them scared of you, they WILL be back for more pain. Jason got loose with his movements and light on his feet. "Bring." was his only word to the mammoth so intent on flattening him.

The giant brute shoved his left foot towards Jason's crotch. Jason brought his right foot down on top of the brute's left and stepped up off it so he could plant his left foot into the side of the idiot's face. The guy didn't fall; still, Jason didn't want him to fall just yet. Infuriated by Jason's action, the monster charged Jason. Jason leapt up, planted both his palms on top the guy's head and pushed himself up, then slammed both his feet down on top of the idiot's head. They game came down hard, with Jason on his head all the way to when they guy's head was slammed clean into the pavement, knocking a few teeth loose. But Jason had applied JUST ENOUGH pressure, and they guy was getting back up, just like he wanted. He was a little wobbly now, but angrier than ever.

Jason looked at him for a second, and then said in all calmness, "I'm trying to decide if you're even worth knocking out." The criminal's eyes widened and rage bore it's nasty face in them. "What did you say…?" asked the idiot, his voice like that of an animal before it's kill. "Not smart enough to remember some simple words. Not worth knocking out, no longer worth my time even." Jason said as he began to walk away. "LOUSY $)#$()# )#$(#)$)#)$ PUNK!" screamed the guy as he ran at Jason, with every intent to kill him. Jason was swift, his move graceful. Ah hell, he turned around and kicked the guy in the face, then broke a rib or two with his fist, made his left eye nicely swollen with his left fist, broke his nose with his right fist, brought the guy to his knees with a left kick, and grabbed him buy the collar. Jason looked the idiot in the eyes, with a glare that would make fire turn to ice. The monster wanted to run, to scream, but nothing would come out, and for the first time in a long time, he tasted true fear, fear strong enough to bring even the toughest of monsters to their knees. "Your broken…" Jason said, "…and you'll stay broken simply by the memory of what happened to you. Get this in your head, you don't mess with me anymore, or I'll brake all you have left next time."

Young Brent's words cut into him like a knife. The idiot's fear was filtering out to the audience that had gathered. The jerk wasn't the only one that got the message. Jason shoved the guy to the ground. "Like I said, your not worth knocking out." he said as he walked towards the mess hall. The idiot fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face, and his fearful cry lodged in his throat unable to escape beyond his mouth. He had been broken, and he knew it. He had stared into the face of something far more monstrous than even he was. And he had no idea what to make of it, except that it scared this monstrous grown man so badly, that he felt like a small child who had been left alone in the dark for the first time in his life.

Jason walked into the mess hall followed by half the group that had watched his little display just minutes ago. They kept their distance. This wasn't the first time Jason had done something like this. And the other inmates knew, You kept you distance when he was pissed off. Jason couldn't care less about what they thought about him, he was just waiting for time to pass so he could be done in this hell.

Jason got his meal and sat down alone at a table near the back end of the mess hall. People never sat at his table, ever. They just passed him up as if he wasn't there. And frankly, it's how he wanted it.

He looked down at the food before him. Semi-mashed potatoes, partially cooked meatloaf, a wonderful fruit salad consisting of apples and bananas, and one soggy roll. Jason didn't waste time as he literally vacuumed up the not so wonderful meal. The fruit salad was the only true joy of all he had been given. And it didn't taste half bad either.  
He took his small napkin and wiped a little residue off of his mouth. Jason grabbed his tray and took it to the nearest trash disposal. After dumping the trash, he stacked the tray on top and walked out into the courtyard.

After looking and seeing nobody around, Jason walked around the wall and just dropped back and leaned against the wall. Jason stared up into the sky. He didn't know what to do with himself sometimes. Yes he was brutal, but he was still only a teenager. He missed his mother, he missed his late-father, he missed home. Jason stayed here, just thinking, for quite some time, until the sky darkened. By now he was sitting down against the wall. His eyes were closed, and he was dwelling on his life up to now. "May I ask what troubles you?", came a voice.

Jason's eyes snapped open to see a small, kind of old man, standing before him. He had a small slouch, his body looked old and brittle. His weight rested on the cane in his hand. This man was in his late Seventies or early Eighties. Jason looked at the old man, not sure whether to answer him out of respect or just treat him like the other inmates. Jason, as brutal as he was, was still very respectful to close clearly Elderly, who had lived long lives. "Nothing," answered Jason, with a little less malice in his voice than he would otherwise have spoken with.

"Young man, I have been here for many years. Of all things I have learned, one thing is that a man clearly lies in this situation." The old man just gave a soft smile. Jason looked at him, raising an eyelid. "What situation?" he asked. The older man responded, "The one where he spends 4 hours sitting in the same spot staring into nowhere." "I see…" replied Jason. The old man motioned for Jason to follow him, and surprising to even himself, he followed. As the walked the old man started talking, "I am now nearing the end of my life young man. Any regrets I may have had I can't really worry much about now. I have done what I can to atone for my mistakes, but being in prison, I can only hope that God will have mercy on a this old man." "Why are you talking to me about God and atonement?" asked Jason. "That is besides the point," responded the older man. He looked at Jason and you could tell he was curious about something. "I have made many wrong choices young man, but I still feel I have much to do to make up for my mistakes"  
"Now that is a feeling I can understand…" said Jason, staring at the ground. "So what IS a YOUNG man such as yourself doing in a place like this?" asked the old man.

Time passed, maybe an hour or so, and Jason related to the old man his small story about his mother and father. Everything he had done that had led to this point in his life. The old man just looked at him. "You know, I may have made some mistakes," he started, "but I do agree this world can be rotten sometimes. But you could have made other choices instead of the ones you did." "You don't need to tell me that sir…" Jason frowned. "You'll have to pardon my plainness, after all I am an old man, and these days I tell it like it is Jason." "That reminds me, what is your name sir?" "My name is….well….just call me Jack." Jack looked like he was maybe half African American and half Caucasian. He talked with an oriental accent though. "I spend many years in the orient. In fact, I was adopted by a couple when I was little more than a year old. I grew up in the orient in fact. China, Japan, Korea, I've seen it all. My mother was Japanese and my father was Chinese." Jason listed for maybe fifteen minutes as the old man talked of his past, a trait all old people seem to excel at, and boy did Jack ever.

"My young man, I have judged you." said Jack. "You WHAT?" said Jason kind of stunned. "Not negatively young man, not at all," replied Jack. "There was reason for my talk of atonement and such," continued Jack, "…I feel I can't possibly make up for my mistakes in my life time. But I feel you can help me." Jason was clearly confused. "I don't get what you mean sir," said Jason. "Jason, have you ever seen those old martial arts movies where a young man seeking vengeance meets an old martial arts master, and learns kung fu or something from him, and then gets his revenge?" Jason looked at Jack, feeling like he knew what was coming next. "Yes sir, I have…." Jack smiled, and said, "My young man, you've just met one, and now, you will become a master of many martial arts styles." "What if I don't want to?" asked Jason. "You don't have to, but if you don't then you and I both know, you'll pretty much be wasting your time in prison"  
"Honestly, I was thinking that," said Jason.

"Jason, I feel in my life, I can't ever atone for my mistakes in full. But you are a remarkable young man, and maybe, just maybe, God will show some mercy on this old fool for passing on some useful knowledge to a young man I feel will make a difference with what he is taught." Jack just stood there and looked at Jason. "Are you that kind of young man?" he asked Jason. Jason stood there, and then, with a spark in his eye answered. "Yes sir, I am. Are their any special conditions for this though?" "Just one," answered Jack, "…you have to give me half your dinner." Jason frowned, and even hesitated for a moment, "Deal," he answered.

Over the next year and a half, Jason learned from Jack extensive martial arts training. During this year and a half Jason also made a few friends, some because they had been impressed with the things he was learning from Jack and others simply because they also wanted to pass on knowledge to someone whom they felt would use it. They didn't care if they would use it for good or bad, they just cared about someone flat out using it. From these Jason mastered skills such as escaping from crimes, to simple escapes from things like being tied up, to lock picking skills, informal combat skills, and of course Jack and his formal varieties of martial arts, including various stealth and Ninjitsu techniques.

Jason over a year and a half had changed, he was more physically built, stronger, and for a prison inmate surprisingly healthy. His mind was sharp now, like a razor, as were his skills. He had mastered many skills from the others, though not all of Jack's training.  
Still he had come to be amazingly proficient with the things Jack had taught him. Jack would tell Jason he was a true prodigy of fighting often. Jason liked hearing it. But the facts were that it was true. Jason had a talent for these kinds of things. But he was still in prison, and now, he would have another reminder.

Two more months passed. Jason had now been in prison for 26 months. Jason had managed to get into solitary confinement some time ago. Purposely though, Jack was in the cell across from him. Jason was still let out into a small courtyard on the other side of the prison, where he would virtually only be able to interact with his own group of inmates, his teachers.

The prison still smelled as bad as ever, but this particular night the air seemed to burn also. Not with fire, but with rage. One of the guards came running down the corridor by Jason's cell. Fear was all over his face, and now he was against the wall, dead-ended. He clawed at the wall a second then turned around, tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong?" demanded Jason. The guard was too scared to respond. "HEY YOU, WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Jason louder. But it wasn't any good, he wasn't responding. "Calm yourself…" said Jack, now standing at his cell entrance. The old man's tone got the guards attention. Footsteps could be heard scampering towards the cell block now. Jason and Jack knew what was happening, it was a prison riot. Jack wasted no time. "Look at yourself, you have no place to go." The guard's eyes now met Jack's. "You will die," Jack continued, "..unless…" Jack paused to see if he still had the guards attention.  
"Unless what?" asked the guard in horror. "Unless you let us out," said Jack.

"But your like them!" said the guard. "No, we're not," said Jason, who the guard heard this time. This guard had been Jason's overseer for some time now, and he was well aware Jason and Jack were both far more peaceable than the other inmates. "You have no other choice," said Jack. The guard opened the cell doors. Jack stood in front of the scared guard, and motioned Jason in front of him. "Do what you must…" said Jack to Jason. Jason dashed down the hall, and as he turned a corned, dodged an attack, and then….

Time passed, a lot of time, and as Jason walked back to the cell where he and Jack stayed, he looked around him. Rioters lay everywhere. They had been fighting with themselves as well as Jason. Guards where tending to the wounded, and many of the guards were wounded themselves. Jason looked up to see a guard carrying an old man on his back. The guard carried the old man's cane in his hand. "JACK!" shouted Jason as he ran to the old man. "He's hurt badly said the guard. After you took out those inmates we started making our way towards the guard post, but more inmates attacked us. Jack defeated them, but was unable to escape injury." The guard and Jason lay Jack down against the wall. COUGH! COUGH! went Jack. "I fear age.." COUGH! "..has won this time." He said. Jason said, "C'mon Jack! You'll be ok." Jack looked at Jason, and said,  
"My boy, we both know I will not be ok." Tears started to flow down Jason's thought to be emotionless eyes. "My boy, you are special, and I expect great things from you. Please, do not waste what I have taught you. In my life, I never had a son of my own, and though I doubt I am anything like your real father, I am honored to call you son. Not because of your ability to learn, but because your heart is pure, and you don't belong here. You never belonged in a hell like this. I know, son, you will not disappoint me. I may be an old prison inmate, but never doubt…I loved you, my…son…never doubt…it."

Jack's energy ended, and his lifeless hand fell to the ground. Jason couldn't help but cry, as he took Jack into his arms and quietly said, "Goodbye, father…"

--

A couple months later Jason found himself in a courtroom. "Due to your good behavior, and the fact that you helped calm a riot without killing anyone, your now free to go. Your still on probation though Mr. Brent, but we feel like we do not need to worry about you"  
Jason hugged his mom, and she looked at her son, "Your so grown now, so grown. You look so much like your father." Jason just looked at her, happy to see his mother, and said, "Can we go home?" She looked at her son and said, "Yes, yes we can."

------------

Well I hope you like the LONG chapter 3. I wanted the entire prison story in one chapter. I feel I covered all the points I was after, and I apologize about speeding out the ending, but I am excited about the next couple of chapters, and I'm sure after this a few of you will be too, just by guessing and stuff... I promise they will be worth it the wait.

-Genko


	4. Trial of the Hero

CHAPTER FOUR – Trial of the Hero 

Rufus looked up at Ron, then at Kim, and then down at Jason. "Whoa..," he said in his little mole rat voice. Jason took a breath of fresh air, and relaxed in his chair. "Wow Jason, that was SOME story..." said Kim. "Booyah," cried Ron, "The adventure part that is, not about you being in prison and all..." Ron glanced left then right, and now feeling himself awkward got up and said..."I'm...gonna see what Wade is up too." Ron clicked the Kimmunicator to life and said, "So eh...Wade..."

"So...what about you guys and these missions you go on?" started Jason as Ron paced back and forth. "Perhaps we should save that for..later today..." said Kim pointing at the clock on Ron's desk. Right there in big bright RED was 3:46 am. "WHOA! No WONDER I'm so tired." said Ron. "Good idea.." said Jason. Jason and Kim walked down the stairs leaving Ron and Rufus to their comfortable room. They parted ways at the back fence and Jason walked to his front door. His mother wouldn't be home for a few more hours. He figured he'd get what sleep he could considering tomorrow was a school day.

Jason slid into his bed after a quick change, and surprisingly fell asleep pretty quickly, even for him. His dreams were full of his past, as they usually were. In his mind at night, he could relive the riot in prison, and how it went down. How he practically alone quieted the halls that night, how he almost alone defeated an entire prison complex. It was his nightmare, that it had to even happen. And Jack's words echoed in his mind, "...this is the kind of person you are, a good person, and one who will help those who need it. You never belonged in here."

"RINGGGGG!" screamed his alarm clock only 3 hours later. Jason got up and got dressed, and began out the door ready to drag himself down the lonely sidewalk to school. And it was a lonely walk. When he got to class he found his seat, next to a rather talkative young lady named Bonnie. Boy did she annoy Jason. Jason managed to stay awake throughout the day, slept through lunch of course, and gym, and math, but he managed to stay awake quite a bit still. He didn't recall seeing Ron or Kim the entire day though.

The day past by quickly enough, school ended, he stopped at Bueno Nacho for a Naco, and headed home. His mom was there, sleeping, and he crashed on the couch himself to get a few more "Z's" before dinner. Even during the day his nightmares would haunt him, so long as he slept. As Jason tossed and turned on the couch, he fell and slammed his head onto the floor. WHAM/THUD!

"Ow..." said Jason as he grabbed the back of his head. Jason got up on his feet and looked around. It was strange, so dark. No light in the house was on, not even the small lights on the VCR or the DVD player. Every window was open, and the wind was blowing nicely. Cold air caressed his face, and the wind seemed to call his name, "Jason...Jason..." "Who's there?" asked Jason, but there came no reply. "Jason..." came his name again. Jason began to look all around him now, he looked to the sides, then he turned around and looked at the wall behind him. As he did, he saw a shadow cast on the wall all around him. "Jason.." came the voice again. Jason whipped around to see a small animal standing on the window seal between the flying curtains. It stared at him, as if it had been looking for him. Jason stared back at it, their eyes connected, and he knew, something about this animal would change him forever.

"JASON!" came a REALLY loud voice. His eyes snapped open and he shot up to a seated position on the couch. "...a dream..." he mumbled. "It's for you," said his Mom shoving the phone into his face. Jason took the phone and sleepishly spoke into the reciever, "..Hello?" "Hey Jason, this is Wade," came the voice on the other end, "I eh... need to ask a favor of you..." began Wade.

--------------------------

Jason walked through the snow mumbling, "Antarctica...of ALL places...Antarctica." "Kim and Ron are in the North Pole Jason, it's just as bad for them," came Wade's voice over Jason's headset. "If you say so Wade. How much further?"

Wade had called earlier that evening telling Jason that Kim and Ron had been alerted that Dr. Drakken was trying to take over the world again. This time he was after both the north and south poles. Something about altering the gravitational pulls of both poles and causing floods and whatnot to rearrange the continents. Kim and Ron had already been and Russia and didn't have time to get to Antarctica, so they requested Jason's help on this one. Though when he said he'd help he wasn't quite sure what he was getting himself into.

Apparently Drakken only needed to alter one pole, but he chose to attack both simply because Kim Possible couldn't get to both. Jason trudged through what seemed an endless amount of snow, not ever seeming to get any closer to what he was after, but Wade assured him he was on the right path. Jason took a step forward to find the ground give way beneath him. "GHYA!" shouted Jason as he fell through the ground, surprisingly into a tunnel. He slid down it some way before Wade finally said, "Better slow yourself down." Jason rammed his spiked boots into the walls and skidded to a halt in the tunnel. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of palm spiked climbing gloves, the ones Ninja's use, and after putting them on started making his way down the tunnel at a speed not quite as fast as he had been traveling.

Jason finally reached the end of the tunnel, and was surprised to see a very nice drop. "Not another drop..." he said into his mic. "Can't be helped, but it's down there," Wade informed him. Jason climbed out of the tunnel, and with the aid of his boots and gloves climbed down the relentless wall. As he neared the bottom he could hear all kinds of voices. "Looks like we've found the place Wade..." said Jason. "Get a closer look." said Wade. Jason crept closer to an opening, keeping to the shadows. And boy was there an opening, a HUGE cavern with a small hole in the top where sunlight was coming through. A girl dressed in a green and black bodysuit and a parka was giving orders. He couldn't see her clearly, but she WAS the one everyone else was listening to. "Shego," said Wade, "Drakken's right hand man...er...woman. She's the one you want to watch out for." "I take it Dr. Drakken's in visiting Santa then?" responed Jason. "If Shego is here Drakken is most likely at the north pole." replied Wade.

All around the place were syntho drones. One of Drakken's favorite creations. A kind of living chemical controlled robot. However to shut one down all you had to do was cut a fuel line the chemicals passed through. Jason jumped down off a ledge to a platform below him, still keeping to the shadows, and unnoticed. Jason got closer to the center, trying to avoid contact with anyone. Jason heard a female voice getting closer, saying something like, "This actually might work, I mean, Kimmy can't get to two poles at once, we might actually win this one." She passed right by the crate Jason was hiding behind, not noticing him. Jason looked the other way to see the control panel. "So how do I stop this thing?" he asked Wade. "You don't!" came a female voice from over head. Jason was sitting with his back to the crate.

He looked straight up above him to see a yound woman, probably in her early twenties looking down at him. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and a green tint to her skin. She was pretty attractive no less. "Shego?" asked Jason. "And you are...?" she asked surprised he wasn't one of the usual trouble makers. Jason stood up, and was now face level with Shego who was still crouched on the crate. He extended his hand for a hand to shake hers and said, "Well, considering we'll be fighting in a sec, we might as well formally introduce ourselves. My name's Jason." Shego raised on eyebrow. "Oh sorry about that," said Jason removing the spike from his right hand, then offering it for a shake. "..Shego..." she said shaking his hand. She held onto it and looked at him smiling and said, "So...can we fight now?"

"The first move is all yours," said Jason cracking a half smile, or more of a grin. Shego tried to pull him forward, but he didn't budge. "Well...looks like Kimmy actually has a helped with a little muscle this time." she said. "A little," responded Jason. Shego jumped off the crate at him and threw a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which Jason either blocked or dodged. She tried to nail him with a roundhouse, which he grabbed mid-air and with a swift movement of his own had her lying on her back on the ground. He just stood there and smiled. "AND he can fight!" said Shego jumping back to her feet. She jumped at him again. The speed of her movements increased as she tried even harder to knock him down. He grabbed a punch and brought her arm behind her back and held it. She was a little shorter than he was, maybe a couple of inches. He leaned over by her face and looked her in the eyes and said, "And here Wade was telling me you were dangerous. I must say though, you are an EXCELLENT dancer." said Jason.

"Dancing!" shouted Shego as she released herself from his grasp to turn around and hit him again, but as she turned around she found he wasn't there. She felt a hand grab her other arm, and then it was brought behind her back, and she was back where she started. Jason raised her arm and twirled her as if they really had been dancing. He just turned his back and walked to the controls. "Dancing..." said Shego, realizing she was completely outclassed this time. The syntho drones had already began heading his way. Jason looked at the control panel for a second then punched a few buttons, and the device completely shut inself down. "Kind of a sloppy built device, don't you agree?" he asked Wade. Wade laughed and said, "Drakken's usually are, and look out for those drones." "Noted," replied Jason. Jason got to his feet and commenced cutting drone fuel lines. In a matter of minutes every drone was either malfunctioning or already collapsed on the ground.

Shego was still standing there, now lost in though. Jason found a small tunnel leading downward to who knows where. He cut a few more lines on the device to permanently disable it. Then he threw it down the hole and surprisingly heard water splash. "Well that takes care of that he said." "Now what?" Jason asked Wade. "Well, I got an explosive in your bag, how about we collapse this cavern." Jason grinned and set the explosive to go off in 00:05:00. Jason walked over to Shego, who was still trying to figure the situation on, pacing back and forth. Jason put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around to meet his gaze, then said, "You've been an excellent dance partner milady, but this place is going to go BOOM in less than five minutes." This got her attention. She smiled at him and said, "Aren't we the gentleman." "After you," he said holding his arm out in the direction of an obvious exit. "Thank you pretty boy!" she said dashing off towards the tunnel. She stopped at the tunnel entrance, ignited her hand to that familiar green glow we all know and love, and was about to bring the tunnel down so Jason couldn't follow her. As she was about to collapse the tunnel something grabbed her arm and she flew completely off her feet and into the air as Jason pulled her down the tunnel. "No time for that lady," he said.

Jason ran down the tunnel at top speed, "You can put me down now!" shouted Shego. Jason didn't even look back at her, but called back, "actually thanks to your little stop, there isn't, I got a time on my watch, we may barely get out of here alive." Shego's eyes wen't big at his response. She wasn't scared, rather she was more upset that she now had no control over getting out, Jason had all control. As he approached another tunnel he reached around with his other hand and pulled her clear onto his back. As her legs came around his side and he brought her arms around his next she cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "BE QUIET AND HOLD ON!" shouted Jason. She looked forward to see a decent sized crevasse in the ground, a mini canyon you could even call it. "Oh..." said Shego. "WAIT, WE GOT A BETTER CHANCE OF CLEARING THAT IF WE JUMP IT SEPERATELY!" she called, NOW scared to death. "Once again Shego, thanks to your little act back there, no time to stop," he told her. Now she was clinging to him, her legs connected infront of him, and her arms gripped him firmly around his neck.

Jason was accelerating fast, very fast. Shego closed her eyes and help on tight as Jason reached the edge. He jumped with everything he had in him, even she could tell that. Jason went up, and forward. He flew through the air, cringing his teeth as he flew towards the other side. He said, "Hold on!" as he came down for the landing. Jason put both his hands on Shego's head and tucked it into his shoulder, and did a landing roll from which he managed to decently recover from and keep on running. Surprisingly she didn't have the wind knocked out of her from that landing. She just held on now, as Jason came up on the caverns opening. They could see the light in front of them. Jason's watch wen't "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" and the heard a loud -BOOOOOM!- from back behind them, and the entire cavern started rocking. They could hear what sounded like a thunder storm rushing up the tunnel behind them.

Jason focused on the exit and Shego was being pretty clingy now. "HYYAAA!" cried Jason as he jumped out the cavern's opening. Bright flames scorched the sky just missing them, screaming out of the cavern entrance, burning the air, and the in a instant, leaving a trail of smoke climbing into the sky. Jason and Shego landed and rolled down the hill a little ways from the cavern opening. She was still wrapped around him, her eyes closed. "Is it over?" she asked. "Yeah..." said Jason. Shego opened her eyes, and just looked at the smoke rising high. After a second she realized she was still clinging to Jason, and she abruptly let go and fell backwards into the snow. "Here..." said Jason extending his hand to help her up. She looked at it for a second to decide if she would take it, "Ah what the heck.." she said, and let him help her up. "...Jason! JASON!" came Wade's voice over the mic. "Oh, hey Wade, what can I do for ya?" asked Jason. "I've been calling you for like five minutes while Shego was napping on your back." "It's already been five minutes since we got out?" asked Jason. "Ten actually, but I've only been calling you for five. I need you to head south, I've got a ride waiting for you there," replied Wade. Jason looked back up at Shego and said, "I assume you'll be trying to hitchhike a ride home?"

"Of course!" responded Shego. They walked south where a plane was indeed waiting for them. While she wasn't looking Jason snapped some handcuffs onto Shego's wrists. "Hey!" yelled Shego. "Look at it this way, those are your ticket to a heated ride home"  
"Well...I guess I can deal with it for now," she mublmed. After helping her into the plane Jason looked back at the smoking cavern not far off. "Wow..." he simply said to himself, and then climbed into the plane. Jason sat back in his chair. Shego was already asleep in her seat, and he followed a few minutes once they were in the air. The last thing he remember thinking just then was..."Oh man...what an evening."

-------------------------

Well Ferret Fans, I hope you enjoyed that little expedition. Jason meets Shego, they 'dance' for a bit, he even twirled her. XD Anyways, were getting closer to the crowning of the new hero. So keep watching. I hope that while I make you wait for the chapters, the wait turns out to be worth it.

-Genko


	5. Call of the Heroes Mask

CHAPTER 5 – Call of the Heroes Mask 

Jason Brent looked deep into the night sky. In his mind he played back the events of the evening. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew Kim and Ron did those things on a regular basis, but he wasn't them, and for him this had been perhaps the most wild ride of his life. Jason lay on his bed, and rotated his head so that he was now looking at the ceiling. He thought about how that never would have happened had he not moved to Middleton, how Shego would maybe have kicked his butt had he not been in prison. So many things raced across his mind he couldn't sleep.

Time went on, and the weekend passed. Jason was a little excited to see Ron and Kim that day at school. Ron had already left with Kim and he would have to catch up with them.

Jason opened the door to the school and walked inside. Bonnie waved to him and ran over, "I heard you did one of those missions with Kim and her loser friend Ron." Jason raised an eyebrow at Bonnie and said, "Loser..?" Bonnie said, "Yeah, Stoppable, messy hair, has a rat in his pocket...Loooser." Jason tilted his head and cracked a smile and said, "Bonnie, first, Rufus is a Naked Mole Rat, and Ron isn't a Loser." "They've gotten to you..." she said. "I can undo that." she smirked and grabbed his arm. Jason politely took her hands off his arm and said, "No thanks Bonnie. I let them get to me, there isn't anything to be undone." She looked at him and sighed, "Sad..." She threw her hair back and said, "See ya Jason," as she walked off.

"Heh..." Jason mumbled to himself as he walked over to his classroom. Ah Math, what a way to start the day. He slept through it of course. After a few hours Jason found Kim and Ron at lunch, or rather, they found him. Jason was sitting there eating a cheeseburger as a lunch tray plopped down on both sides of him. Ron and Kim sat down. "Jason, dude, how's it going!" asked Ron as Rufus ran up to Jason and climbed up onto his head. "Little dude likes you man." said Ron as Rufus made himself at home. "So I noticed..." grinned Jason. "We heard what you did in Antarctica, that's amazing!" said Kim. "We were still dealing with Drakken when you got done with Shego." she said. "Really? I thought you would have wrapped that up pretty fast." Jason said smiling. "It was the cold weather," snickered Ron.

Jason ate some of his burger and asked, "So you think I can go with you guys next time?" "Don't see why not Jasemeister!" said Ron as he smacked Jason's shoulder. "Yeah, I don't see why not," Kim threw in. "After the way you've shown you can handle yourself we might as well just make you part of the team," she continued. Ron and Rufus looked at KP, eyes wide. "Something wrong Ron?" she asked them. "KP, THIS is a moment for celebration." Ron climbed up onto the table, and said, "ATTENTION! I SAID ATTENTION! E'LLOOOO!" Everyone turned around to look at him, and Kim lowered her head in embarrassment. "As of now, Team Possible now has a new member! Jason Brent!" Ron shouted. Though rather than cheering, there was laughter and finger pointing. Jason rolled his eyes, and looked at Kim who was beet red. "Thanks Ron..." he said, "But you've made Kim feel a bit...awkward." Ron said, "Noted my good man."

Ron jumped off the table and sat next to Kim. "KP, Kim, you look radiant today, you know that?" Her face changed color, from beet red to a lighter red, from embarrassed red to all lovey dovey red. "Good job Ron." said Jason, along with Rufus who thew in an "Ho Ho...love." Just then the Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch?" said Ron as he took the Kimmunicator out of Kim's pocket. "Eh...Hi Ron, where's Kim?" asked Wade. "I know I know..." said Ron. Ron put his hand over the Kimmunicator to whisper, "she's a little red and out of it," Ron said. "RON!" she said grabbing the Kimmunicator. "What's up Wade?" she asked. "Heard you got a new member," said Wade. "Hey Wade," called Jason from a chair away. "Hey Jason! Glad to hear your part of the team." said Wade.

"You only call to congratulate him Wade?" asked Kim. "Anything wrong with that?" asked Wade. "Just double checking," responded Kim. "Hold on, my cop channel Radio just went off...," began Wade, "Oh no, Jason get home NOW!..."

-  
Jason Brent arrived home, cops were everywhere, and an ambulance was on the scene as well. Ron and Kim had come with him. Ron's parents were being attended to by EMT's as well as Kim's mother who had been home that day. Jason walked and looked around. His appartment was a complete mess. Though the Stoppable home was virtually fine. It clicked, though he had been worried. His mother...

"Officer! My Mom?" he asked Officer Hobble. "Calm down son, we'll find her..." he said. "Jason!" called Kim, "It's Wade!" Jason took the Kimmunicator. "Jason, I've scanned all police radio channels, they can't find here. Just stay calm for now," was what Wade had to say. All the lights in Jason's appartment were broken. He walked inside and stood in the living room. The moonlight poored into the living room and dark shadows filled the corners. A small animal dashed across the room and ran up the wall, and stood in the Window. His small shadow became gigantic with the help of the night's own light. The shadow fell on Jason, and he saw the animal he had seen in his dream. "A ferret..." said Jason.Ron and Kim saw the ferret as it scattered off. "Cool, a Ferret!" said Ron as he and Kim walked over to Jason. "Reminds me of when I was the Fearless Ferret...," said Ron. "Say what?" said Jason as he turned his head to his friend. "Yeah, was earlier this year."

Jason listened as Ron told his tale of his short week or so as the Fearless Terror that skulked the night. Jason soaked it in too. Kim thought it was good that Jason was keeping his mind of the things going on around him. But he was doing more than that. "So where does this Timothy North live?" asked Jason. "Ah he lives..." said Ron as he gave Jason the address. Ron looked down to think for a moment. "But I doubt he's...home..." said Ron, his sentence broken. Jason, who had been there only a second ago was gone, and all Ron had done was lower his eyes, and his gaze. But if had been enough.

-  
Jason ran down the long road to the mansion of Timothy North. It didn't take him too long to get there. But much to his dismay, the fence was chained. Not only that, the grass was very long, the yard was unkempt. Timothy North had moved. Jason sighed, but as he was fixing to leave something caught his attention. The moonlight shone over the top of the mansion, and in the direct line of the moon he could have sword he saw the shape of a ferret. He decided to check the place out. It took little effort to get over the fence, and even less effort to pick the lock. Jason walked into the large room that served as the entrance to the mansion. It was completely dark inside, except where the moonlight shone in threw the windows. Jason heard a TACK TACK...on the window, which quickly became a TACK TACK TACK TACK TACK as rain began to poor hard. Thunder and lighting pierced the night sky, momentarily lighting up the mansion at various instances. Jason walked the hallways, the only sounds coming from outside. Jason made his way to the large library where Ron and Rufus had first discovered the entrance to the Ferret Hole. The trigger button was right where they had found it. Jason smacked back the statue head, and pushed the button. He heard a Srshhhh sound as the wall slid out of place to reveal the slide poles.

Jason stood there at the entrance to the Ferret Hole, and raising his hand gripped the left most pole. He took a breath and slid down into the darkness. He couldn't see the ground so he slid down in a manner in which he wouldn't hurt himself. The power in the rest of the manor had been cut, and he figured it would be the same here. Much to his surprise though there was a small generator which he turned out. It didn't take much effort because it was right at the bottom of the poles, and when the lightning flashed enough light came down the hole briefly to see it. He made his way to a light switch and flicked it on. Lights connected to a cable turned on all the way down the Hole. "No..." said Jason quietly to himself. The Hole was empty, nothing there except for the lights on the ceiling. "I guess the cops confiscated everything..." said Jason. He was about the climb the pole, but something urged him to say, something called to him. Jason let go of the pole and began to walk the empty Ferret hole.

Not far down the Hole he just stood there. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or even where it was he was going. In the corner of his eye he detected movement. Jason whipped his head around ready to strike at whatever was there. All he saw was a small animal run down a small cavric opening in the wall. The Hole was bigger than he thought. Jason made his way to the opening and stepped though it. As he went further in, all light diminished, and he was once again in the thick of darkness. He walked for what seemed to take forever, but it was only a few minutes. Jason took his foot to step forward, but lost his balance when the ground he was expecting suddenly vanished. He fell and to his surprise hit a metal railing along a suspended walkway about a foot lower than he had been walking. He had narrowly missed the step down.

But something had changed, he could see the railing. Apparently this part of the hold had been set for the lights to turn on when motion was detected. The walkway had cave walls maybe two feet to each side of it, and it went down far enough to turn into dankness. Jason was grateful for the walkway when he noticed that. The cave walls were lined, just about the hight of where he was from the railing up, with metal plates, each of which had a single light on in the middle. Ahead of him was a small right turn. As he turned the corner, all he saw was the light of the walkway pouring into a very dark room. And right there was a Ferret, that looked like it was dieing. Jason walked as if to pick it up, but as he drew closer, it's like it's skin turned to dust and just blew away into the wind. But there was no breeze. As he walked up to where the Ferret had been, all he saw was a small skeleton of a rodent. He knew what it was.

Jason felt forward for a railing. The bar was cold like ice, as he touched it a chill ran through his entire body. Jason's eyes closed briefly from the chill. As he opened them he was looking down, and noticed something had changed. He could see the bottom. Jason looked to his right to notice he could see the rail leading to some stairs and down into the center of the cave. The lights were on.

Before Jason was a scene he had only dreamed of, something before now you'd only ever see in a comic book. The stairs led down maybe 40 feet or so into a giant opening. Metal railing was along every wall. A giant computer system was along the back wall which was in the process of booting. Left of the computer maybe 20 feet up on another platform were various vehicles, all fixed up and modified insanely. Like some kind of semi-futuristic sports military weaponry vehicles. There were about 4 motorcycles, a plane, a car, a tricycle, and a boat. Right of the computer there was a small opening in the wall, and right of the opening was what looked like a science lab. About 14 feet about that on another platform was a training center, built for all kinds of training from martial arts to acrobatic to you name it. These platforms were GIGANTIC in size to say the least. Jason looked around it awe. As he looked at his surroundings, his eyes were drawn to the doorway just right of the computer. As he walked into it, the lights came on and led down a long corridor. On his right and left were lights like in the first walkway.

The corridor led to another room, and there before his on a circular clothes rail was what he had come looking for. The uniform of the Fearless Ferret. Uniform after uniform after uniform. To his left there was another platform with what appeared to be a female version of the costume, and to his right there was a very small sized costume, Wonder Weasel most likely. Jason put his hand on one of the Fearless Ferret uniforms. It was cold to the touch, as he expected. The entire cave was rather chilly. Jason to the hanger and the uniform off the railing. Behind him was a small changing area, although since he was alone he just changed where he was. The Ferret costume was a near perfect fit. Slightly big, but after a survey of the suit he discovered a small switch that adjusted the suit to fit the wearer. Now it was a perfect fit.

Jason looked around him, still not wearing the mask. He looked at himself, then back at his clothes on the ground. He had been wearing a gray hooded t-shirt. Jason tore the sleeves off the shirt, and slipped it over his costume. "That's better..." he said looking at himself again. The suit was somewhat lacking in style, though he figured this would do.  
Jason lifted his head to look at on of the masks on one of the costumes still hanging up. It was like IT had brought him here. Jason reached behind his head and grabbed the mask that hung behind the costume he was wearing. He pulled it up, slipping it over his head. It was so cold, yet it felt right, and something inside him lit like a fire. The mask had called him here, it needed him, he needed it, and tonight, the world would see something far beyond it's worst nightmares...in the form of a hero.

-  
Okay Ferret Fan's he found the costume. I know I could have had him go fight someone in this chapter, but I wanted to paint a picture of the new Ferret Hole/Cave into your minds. I wanted to try and make you all feel that this is Jason's role, the hero.

-Gen


	6. When the Sun Goes Down

CHAPTER SIX – When the sun goes down -- 

Kim Possible lay on her bed thinking over the events of the day, they hadn't seen Jason since he vanished earlier. Ron was watching for Jason over at his house and Rufus was looking around Jason's now semi destroyed house for anything they might find useful. Though all he found was a packet of Diablo Hot Sauce. Amazingly still unopened. Rufus just shook his head in disappointment.

As Rufus was trudging through the trash that used to be the front wall of Jason's apartment he saw someone approaching off in the distance. Jason's head was lowered, but he looked more confused than sad. Rufus shook the dirk off of himself and ran up to Jason. Jason looked down at him with a knife sharp sparkle in his eyes. "Hey Rufus, find anything?" "Nu-uh!" said the naked mole rat. "Oh yeah!" said Rufus whipping out the Diablo hot sauce. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" asked Jason. "Big time..." squeaked Rufus in his small voice.

"Jason!" called Ron. Ron ran over to Jason and said, "Hey, you ok dude?" "Did you find anything at Mr. North's?" Ron asked him. "I figured you were going there, I wanted to tell you they confiscated everything already." Jason wasn't sure how to respond. He had found something, but should he tell them. He said he trusted them, and he would hold himself to his words. Jason looked Ron in the eyes, his own eyes pierced right through his blond haired friend. "I am going to find my mother Ron... and I have the tools to do so now. All of them." Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand held device. He clicked a couple of buttons on it then handed it to Ron. "Make sure Wade gets this, it'll allow me to contact him from the Ferret Hole." Ron's eyes widened as he took the item from Jason. "Wha... you mean there was STILL stuff there?" Ron said in amazement. "You have no idea..." responded Jason.

Kim walked up to Ron and Jason, she could tell something was amiss. Ron looked at her, not sure what to say. Jason looked at her, also not sure what to say. "What's wrong?" Kim finally asked them. "Ron?" asked Jason. "Go ahead dude, I'll tell her." Ron said as Jason trailed off towards Middleton's central city area. "Where is he going?" asked Kim. "Ferret is going to go look for his mother." Kim looked at Ron curiously. "What...did you just say?"

-  
The sun crept down along the horizon. Shadows filled the alleyways, monsters hid under beds. But tonight even the monsters would learn fear, for something dangerous roamed the rooftops. The costume wore like a second skin. He jumped from the roof and fired a grapple as he glided through the air. He swung to another building and landed on the railing. He crouched on the corner and looked down below. It was dark. He had found his way to the rough part of Middleton. Surprisingly Kim and Ron had both never been here before. He eyes searched everything below him, looking, waiting.

A scream came from a nearby alleyway. The response was not controlled, but simply was. He ran along the roof rail and plunged down into the alleyway, ricocheting off of emergency fire ladders and walls. Much of this was new, but it wasn't anything really hard for him. He grabbed a rail on one of the fire escapes and positioned himself to peer down into the alley below. There was a young woman, kind of roughed up, apparently these guys had chased her here to a dead end and she had been trying to fight them off.  
He jumped and landed on a dumpster. The THUD caused everyone there to turn. Five thugs stare at him. The young lady scared of him. It was right, it was how it should be.

There were no questions, there were no words passed. There was only action. He jumped from the dumpster into the midst of the thugs. An uppercut, easily dodged, easily countered. The first was down. A roundhouse kick, out maneuvered, outclassed the second fell. In but a matter of seconds all were down. All were unconscious. He looked at the girl, terrified of him. He took a step forward, she pushed back against the wall as if looking for a way to run. She froze as he approached her. He looked her right in the eyes. "Don't be afraid. Only those like them need fear me." She wasn't sure what to say, but the words spilled, "Who...who are you." He leaned over, and whispered quietly into her ear.  
"Oh!" she said. "Umm... thank you for your help." She ran past him and down the alley. Sirens were heard.

He approached one of the thugs who was regaining consciousness and grabbed him by the color. He pulled him up to where he was looking him right in the face. "Why were you after her?" He asked in a dark voice. "WHY where you after HER?" He came again, darker, colder. "We..we..wanted to...to...um..." tried to say the Thug. His patience seemed to lessen, his grip increased. "Why...?" "We wanted to rape her..." finally said the Thug. "You will tell the police, and I'll be listening to make sure you do." he said. The thug stared at him. "Who...who are you?" Sweat dripped down the thugs face. "I want you to tell all your friends about me. I am the Fearless Ferret." This is where the Thug questioned the reality of the situation. He was being interrogated by a guy named after a rat...or rodent, or...whatever. But his doubt ended fast when the Hero hung him upside down from a escape ladder. The rest of the thugs were piled below him, just kind of throw one on top of the other.

He looked down from the roof as the Thug explained what happened to the police. The police didn't know what to make of his story. It was the first time they had had someone so openly confess to what they were going to do. It was the first time they had dealt with claims of a vigilante. One of the cops looked up, and for an instant he could have swore he saw something. But as quickly as it had been there it was gone. "Officer Hobble, you like like you just saw a ghost!" laughed one of the other officers. "If you could call it that..." said Officer Hobble pulling the tip of his hat down to shadow his face.

It had felt good. It had been everything he expected it to be. He was the Fearless Ferret. He continued his search for his mother. The Ferret searched through countless warehouses and abandoned buildings, using the scanners in his costume and an assortment of tools he had brought with him. Dee Deet! Sounded the communicator in his left ear. "Go Wade," said Jason. "How's the skulking going?" asked Wade, not joking. He had just heard the cop radio. "I've found no trace of my mom, I've been looking everywhere and nothing." "I've never had a case like this Jase, honestly I've got little idea of where to start searching. Kim and Ron went through the wreckage at your apartment and they haven't found a single clue yet. Nothing." "Tell them I said thanks for their help Wade. I'll keep looking on this end, call me if you find anything, FF out." "Ok, later," said Wade as he closed the transmission.

What could he possibly do. Nothing seemed to be going right for him. He had moved to a new home, put his prison past behind him, and now this had to happen. He wasn't going to let it beat him though. He was going to find his mom. Jason climbed to the roof and brought up his magnification lenses. Off in the distance to the west he saw smoke rising from the ground, and to the north he heard sirens. He knew it was going to be a long night.

His grapple launched and connected with a steel railing on a nearby building as he took off towards the west, towards the smoke. It didn't take him long to get there. A small building had taken fire, and the Fire Department had made a perimeter around the building to let no one into the flame infested building. Jason swung to the neighboring building then jumped through a window of the flaming building. Glass shattered as he landed inside. His sound system had detected faint cries for help from the inside, which explains his entry. Jason went in further, calling out "WHERE ARE YOU?" Before too long he was getting responses like "HERE, OVER HERE!" and "PLEASE HURRY!"

A beam had fallen in front of the door trapping these people inside. He wasn't strong enough to move the beam. He looked around trying to figure out what to do. Jason stepped to the side and used his Ferret Claw to tear a small hole in the wall. The fire hadn't spread through the inside of this wall yet. He quickly tore through the sheet rock with his claws and broke a couple of beams with some basic martial arts skills, and started helping the people out of the flaming building. Down the stairway, he had to use smoke grenades to clear the flames long enough for them to get down.

-  
The people outside watched as the building just burned and burned. Smoke and ash rose, blocking out even the moonlight. The area was loud with screams and cries of horror at the terrible scene. Flames screamed out of broken windows, small explosions made holes in the side of the building where a gas pipe had been. Then another small explosion tore an opening where the main entry had previously been. A small group of people came running and shouting as they exited the burning building. Firefighters tried to calm the people as they kept saying, "HE...HE...HE WENT BACK IN!"

More explosions tore the buildings east end to nothing. The building was starting to collapse now, and the police and fire department began to evacuate those in harms way.  
It didn't take too long to evacuate everyone. The building began to crumble piece by piece. Slowly at first the walls seemed to turn inward. Then in a rush everything seemed to just come down at once. Nobody noticed the grapple cable that came screaming through the smoke and flames as the building came down. Nobody noticed the figure with something in his arms as it exited the burning building. All they remember hearing was the cries of a child as they turned to find it in the arms of an EMS officer. The EMS officer immediately began to attend to the child. The EMS officer knew he had seen it. He had seen the tears in his uniform and the scrapes on his chin area, and the blood staining the costume. And he thanked God that someone had been crazy enough to save all these people.

-  
As she watched everything on screen she wasn't sure what to make of it. It was just a news channel, but the reports of a vigilante on the scene had intrigued her. Something about this struck a cord inside of her. A tear trickled down her face as she looked at the child they showed with third degree burns all over it's body, the one the vigilante had saved. "For all your toughness your still a woman Shego. Crying over an injured child." said Dr. Drakken. A few more tears fell down her cheek and she could hear sniffling behind her. "It is kind of a sad moment though..." said Dr. Drakken as he fiddled with his tools. Shego closed her eyes and wondered what would possess someone to enter a building in that condition and do what he had done. She wiped the tears from her face and began to reach for the power button when the EMS officer came on. Her attention was stuck to his words. "I had never seen anything like it. He was bleeding, he was clearly injured real bad. And according to the people he saved he took a beating getting them out. Estimations would assume he probably had some broken ribs as well. And still he got them all out alive."

This wasn't something Kim and Ron had ever done. This new guy was something completely different, and she wanted to know why. She wanted to know what would make someone do something like that. She had been a hero herself in times past, but this guy put all of Team Go to shame in a single night. He had no powers. He had nothing that made him any different that another person. He was as fragile, as easily injured, and yet for all his weaknesses, despite them, he was helping people. Something seemed to burn inside her chest. She had to know, she just had too. Why...

-  
Jason Brent clambered through the window to Ron's room where he collapsed on the floor, bleeding, and in pain. Ron shot out of bed and ran over to help his injured friend. Kim was over after a quick phone call along with her mother. It didn't take too long to get the blood stopped and have him all bandaged up. His burns were treated as well. Something had caught Ron's attention though. Jason wasn't wearing the costume when he came in the room. They all knew he had been near the fire, Kim and Ron knew he was the vigilante from the news, Mrs. Possible just knew he had been over there. Aside from that none of them were sure what to make of it. Jason fell asleep pretty fast, and Ron just busted out a sleeping bag and slept on the floor.

-  
The morning sun poured across his face. Jason groaned as he put his hand up to block the light. He sat up slowly. He hurt like hell, like he had been run over by a truck twice. "Feeling any better?" asked Kim who had come over earlier to check on him by her mom's request. "Not really," answered Jason as he gripped his shoulder. "Jason...why put yourself through that?" He just looked at her and asked, "Would you have left those people to die?" She looked away from him, then said, "No, I wouldn't have." "Exactly," said Jason.

Ron sat up and yawned. "Honestly Jason, if your going to do that, at least don't get so shredded next time." Rufus yawned from the pillow next to where Jason had been resting. "Little dude likes ya bro, don't die on him," said Ron. "You don't need to worry about that guys, I promise I'll stay alive." "And we promise to help you find your mother." said Kim as she put her hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, welcome to the team, permanently and forever." said Kim. "Thanks guys..." said Jason smiling.

The moonlight caressed the sides of the building. The air seemed to cry his name. There he stood, high up on a building, staring at the vastness before him. This he would protect, this he would watch over, this he would keep safe. He IS the Fearless Ferret, he IS...a hero.

-  
-  
Well Ferret Fans, I hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed typing this one. The action rages on in Return of the Ferret next chapter, though the chapter will be called something else. Jason's search for his mom continues as Kim and Ron have to go on a mission to stop Dr. Drakken yet again. How will things play out? We'll find out.

-Genko


End file.
